ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: The Story of Eon
Poster Coming Soon..... Ben 10: The Story of Eon is a stand-alone movie by Ahmad and it was created on 8/7/2013. Overview Due to massive confusion between the Appearances of Eon, this entire movie talks about Alternate Timeline Ben and how he becomes Eon, connecting the dots between all of his appearances. Plot We open up in a warehouse. Ben is chained to wall, with a black eye and blood drawing out of his mouth. Eon seats himself next to him. Ben: Why are you doing this? Eon: I've had many reasons... First, I want to be the only Ben Tennyson in existance. Second, I want to rule the Multiverse. Third, I wish to get my revenge over you and dispecable George Patrickson. Ben: George Patrickson? Who's that? Eon: He's Paradox. Eon gets up and launches a time ray at a wall, hitting something. A piece of cloth falls out of nowhere. Ben: He's here, right, Ben? Eon: Of course he is. He told you about me, didn't he? Ben: Kinda. Well, it first started in an Alternate timeline. After the true Chronian Eon attacked you using the hands of Armegaddon. We see a flashback: 10-year-old Ben (from RAT) is wandering in the streets. Suddenly, a wierd creature pounces at him and pins him down. Ben: What?! The wierd creature attempts to bite at Ben, but he smacks his Omnitrix into the ground, transforming into Heatblast and blasts him off. Heatblast: Who are you? And what do you want from me? We zoom to the creature closely. It strikes a resemblence to a black Vulpimancer, excpet that it has a purple aura. It charges at HEatblast again. Heatblast puts his hands together and blasts fire at the Creature. The Creature goes through the fire, unharmed, and kicks Ben into a car. The creature charges up a purple energy ball in it's mouth and spits it at Heatblast, who brings up a fire walll for defense. Heatblast: Hey, come on! The Creature points it's tail at heatblast firing a purple time ray at Heatblast. Heatblast rolls out of the way and shoots a fire blast at the creature, which counters with a time ray. The attacks deadlock and they are both sent flying. The Creature lands on a car, damaging it. However, HEatblast is sent flying through many trees ultimately to fall back-first to the ground. Heatblast: Ouch. The creature charges at Heatblast and claws him at the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix malfunctions and it sends a red feedback, sending the creature flying above a building. The light fades and Regular Ben is on the ground. Ben looks around for the creature, finding it nowhere to be seen. Ben: What was that all about? Later, Ben is sleeping in his bed. Suddenly, he hears a few sounds and he wakes up. He finds Paradox wrestling Eon. Paradox: I will not let you have this Ben Tennyson, Eon! Ben: Eon? Who are you, labcoat man? Paradox: Oh no, I have ruined the continuity. Eon fires a time ray at Paradox, who rolls around to dodge, aging a wall to dust. Paradox: This continiuty is already ruined. This timeline shouldn't be the main timeline! Eon: It isn't, because this Ben Tennyson is mine, Paradox! Eon shoots a time ray at Ben. Ben attempts to run away, but the time ray ages his shoe to dust. He runs, barefooted. Eon teleports in front of him and puts his hands over Ben's head's sides. Paradox: NOOO!!! Ben's eyes glow purple but then revert to their original color. Eon watches, then collapses, dead. Ben: I am, Ben Tennyson! And I shall be the only Ben Tennyson, labcoat man! Paradox: This Ben Tennyson is already corrupted. Ben: Corrupted? Ben smacks down his Omnitrix dial, transforming into Upchuck. Upchuck eats the wall and spits an energy ball at Paradox, who teleports away, causing it to hit Ben's mother, who was searching for the noise of the racket. His Mother's face collapses back. Upchuck: Mum! Upchuck runs over to his Mother, finding her dead. Upchuck: I killed her... I must... No, it's not my fault, it's yours, timewalker! Paradox: Oh my. Upchuck: You're not escaping me again, timewalker! Paradox: It's Paradox actually. Upchuck rages on and fires an energy ball at Paradox, who teleports out of the way. Upchuck: Stop being such a coward! Paradox appears behind Upchuck. Paradox: I suggest that you calm down, or else- Upchuck turns around and spits an energy ball at Paradox. Paradox teleports out of the path, causing the energy ball to hit the wall, knocking it down again. Upchuck: I hate you!!! STOP! Upchuck stretches his tongues and eats the entire wall, and spits an energy ball at Paradox. Paradox teleports away, the ball hitting another wall, knocking it down. Paradox: OH no! You have destroyed every Structure holder of this building. Upchuck: I don't care! Upchuck spits another energy ball and the buildings collapses. We see from the debris as a red flash is seen and Ben pushes a piece of debris off him. Ben: Paradox! I will get you!!!! Ben runs off in the streets. He finds a car parked and a guy seated in the driver seat. Ben opens the car door. Guy: Hey, get away from my car. Ben breaks the pad under the wheel and plugs two wires into the man, electrocuting him. He breaks a piece of the window and stabs the man with it. He opens the door and throws the man's corpse out. Ben: I hate you. Ben wanders off. He pants in rage then runs forward. Later, Ben is sitting near a construction site. Paradox appears in front of him. Ben: Timewalker! Ben smacks down his Omnitrix symbol, transforming into XLR8. XLR8 runs at Paradox, who teleports out. Paradox's voice: Ben, I suggest that you calm or else there'll be consequences, I see you're changing your side. XLR8: No, Paradox! I just saw the light! Why should I protect these people? They are all weak specks! Paradox: Snap out of it. XLR8 finds Paradox above a van and attempts to kick him, but Paradox teleports out. XLR8: Come out, coward!! XLR8 finds Ben on the streets, so he dashes at him and catches Paradox. Paradox attempts to teleport out, teleporting Ben with him. They are teleported into a blue world. Paradox: Get off me, Ben, or else, you'll be stuck in time, as we're in the worst of time. XLR8: Never! XLR8 kicks Paradox repeatedly, and then punches him in the face, and Paradox teleports away. XLR8 falls into the nothingness. He times out. Ben: Paradox!!!! Ben lays back, realizing that he'll never escape his fate. End of Flashback. Eon: I taught myself to control time, as I had all the time I need in the worst of time, soon enough, I was able to use Chronokinesis. Just like Eon. The Real Chronian who died off attempting to free his Chronian race. Unlike what people thought, I am not a Chronian. We return to the Flashback. The Alternate Ben is now back on Earth, older than before, about 13-years-old, laying on the ground. He now wears clothes similar to Eon. He now has black lines under his eyes. Ben: Paradox shall pay. Ben gets up and blasts a time ray at a random person, aging him to dust. The People scream in pain and run away. Ben teleports away. He is teleported in Gwen's house. Gwen: Ben! Long time no see! Tell me what happened? what happened at your house. Ben creates a time ball and smacks it in Gwen's face, aging her to dust. Ben transforms into Way Big and destroys the entire house. He moves out of the place and shoots a cosmic ray at a nearby house, destroying it. He lifts a mountain then throws it at a building, destroying it. Way Big: ParadoxX!!!! Come over here, coward! Paradox's voice: Oh no, Ben, you have became the very thing you fought before, a monster. Way Big turns around to find Paradox. He shoots a cosmic ray at Paradox, who teleports away from the blast. Way Big: I don't care about anyone! I will destroy this Planet! This pitiful Planet! Paradox: Ben, calm down. Way Big: I am not Ben! From now on, call me, EON!! Way Big blasts a time ray at the moon, shattering a little at it. He creates Cosmic Discs and throws them at the Moon. He then shoots Cosmic rays. All the attacks cause the moon to shatter. The Area becomes rather dark. Way Big: I will destroy everybody! EVERYBODY! EVERYBODY!!! Way Big swings his arms at Paradox, hittting him eventually. HE then charges a cosmic ray at him. Paradox stays there. Way Big: Why didn't you move yet? Paradox: Because it's time. Way Big times out. Ben lays on the ground, except with Eon's cloth (minus the helmet). Ben/Eon: Paradox. Paradox: Eon. I warn you. Eon throws a time ball at Paradox, who teleports out. Eon: No longer. Eon freezes time. Eon: Now, I'll best you in your own game. Paradox: OH my. I must be flattened, right? Eon: Of course. No more super Speed for you, Paradox. And I haven't even shown you my entire power! Paradox: You are a threat to mankind, somebody must stop you. Paradox teleports away. Eon: Not this time, Paradox. Eon teleports out. Paradox is in Bellwood on top of Ben's house's roof. Eon teleports in front of him. Eon: Paradox. Paradox: Hello, Eon. Welcome to the main timeline. But I did not expect this to happen this way. You were supposed to go on a Ben Tennyson absorbing spree, and an Alternate Future of the Main Timeline Ben Tennyson who does no longer exist go back in time and they team up to beat you. But that is in an Alternate Universe, rather than Timeline. Eon: No. Eon charges with a time sword and attempts to stab Paradox, who teleports out. Eon: Of course. Paradox wants me to fight myself. Suddenly, Ben's DX Mark 10 parks outside the house. Ben gets out in UAF clothes. He then walks over to the door of his house. Eon puts on a hood Eon: Ben. Eon shoots a time ray at Ben. Ben rolls out of the blast's way and slams down the Ultimatrix dial, transforming into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: ECHO ECHO! Eon: That's a new one! Eon jumps off the roof and throws a time ball at Echo Echo. Echo Echo multiplies and counters it with a sonic scream. The Echo Echoes surround Eon in all directions. Eon: Give me your best shot! The Echo Echoes inhale. Echo Echoes: Echo- The Echo Echoes exhale firing sonic screams at Eon. Echo Echoes: -CHAMBER!!!! Eon falls to the ground and protects his ears with his hands. Eon: STOP! Eon fires time rays at Echo Echoes aging them to dust. One clone dodges and smacks his Ultimatrix symbol. Spikes grow out of his Ultimatrix symbol, making it evolved. EEcho Echo grows in size, gaining a blue color. He then grows sonic disks on his shoulders and wrists, and his forehead. Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echo brings up sonic disks all around Eon. Ultimate Echo Echo: SONIC DOOOM!!! The Sonic disks emit sonic screams all at Eon. Eon teleports out of the sonic doom. Ultimate Echo Echo looks around for Eon. Eon teleports behind him and kicks him to the ground, then throws a time ball at Ultimate Echo Echo forcing him to the ground. Eon: At my clutches! Ultimate Echo Echo runs away from Eon's graps. Eon teleports in front of Ben freaking him out. Ultimate Echo Echo smacks down his Ultimatrix, transforming into Clockwork. Clockwork: Clockwork? Eon fires a time ray at Clockwork. Clockwork counters with a time ray of his own. The attacks deadlock. Clockwork then fires a time ray, aging Eon. He then stops the ray. Eon has grown to an elderly appearance, similar to his appearance in Omniverse. Eon looks at himself. Eon: I will be back!! And then, you will pay!! Eon teleports away. Clockwork reverts. Ben: That was wierd. We leave the flashback. In the present: Ben: I almost forgot about you. It's been too long. Eon: I was waiting for your gradually weakest state. Ben: You mean I am weaker than before? Eon: Absolutely, you stopped using half of your aliens and prefered to use weak ones as replacement. You lost Ultimate Forms and now you lack your old teammates. All of these are combined with your sudden immaturity and underestimation. Yes you are. After that, I began scanning your every tactic. Ben: And you think you brought me down? Eon: Well... Earlier... Ben is at Mr. Smoothy's with Ester. Ben: So? How does the Seaweed Mint Precaution taste like? Ester: Well... No offence, but that sucks. Ben: Man! Ester: But the Peanut Crashhopper Installation was better. Ben: I'm allergic to that one. Where's Rook? Rook parks his Proto-TRUK and exits it. He heads to Ben and Ester. Rook: Sorry I am late, Ben. Ben: Nevermind Rook. Eon is on Rook's Proto-TRUK. He observes Ben closely. Ben gets up and spots Eon. He smacks down his Omnitrix, transforming into Heatblast. Heatblast fires a stream of fire at Eon, who teleports out. The stream hits the Proto-TRUK setting it on fire. Rook: BEN! Ester runs to get a bucket of water while Rook gets on his knees. Rook: My ride! Ben, how could you? Heatblast: Rook, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- Rook: Enough of this nonsense, Ben. Leave. Heatblast: What? Rook: Leave now. A teer of fire falls down Heatblast's cheek. HEatblast takes into the air and propels himself forward. Ester runs in and pours water on the Proto-TRUK stopping the fire. Ester: Where's Ben? Rook: He left... For good. Heatblast is flying over Bellwood. Suddenly, he is hit with a time ray and he is knocked out of the air. He propels himself and floats centimeters from falling to his doom. Heatblast: Come out, Come out wherever you are! Eon's Voice: This is very good. Charge yourself with the essence of revenge! HEatbast: No, I won't, because- Heatblast times out and falls down. Ben: I just timed out!! Ben protects himself with his arms, only to fall in a pool. Ben: Thank God!! Ben gets out of the pool and Eon teleports in front of him. Eon throws a time ball at a woman, but Ben pushes her out of the way. Ben: The one time I want Rath! Ben smacks down the Omnitrix. Transformation Sequence: We see Ben's skeletal system. HEavy Muscles grow on his arms and legs. an additional bone grows from between his fingers, growing into a claw. Ben's teeth become sharp and his eyes turn green. Rath skin covers him. Rath roars. Rath: RAAAH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' EON! YOU ARE GOING DOWN! Rath charges at Eon and swings his arms at him. Eon blasts Rath away. Rath lands on his feet. He then roars and hits the ground with his claw, creating a little shockwave, sending Eon flying at the pool, splashing Rath. Rath: RATH DOESN'T DO WATER!!!! Rath screams and runs away. Eon hits him with a time ray, aging his form to dust. Ben is relieved to be Alive. Ben: Time ray? Time for Clock- Eon throws a Time Ball at Ben. Eon teleports behind Ben and kicks him, causing him to fall to the ground. He takes out a time sword and stabs Ben with it. Ben screams then falls unconscious. End of Flashback. Eon: And now, you're in my grasps. Ben Stares at his Omnitrix when it beeps indicating its recharge. Ben: The healing mode drained the battery like crazy, now is my go time! Ben smacks down his Omnitrix, transforming into Hummungousaur and shattering the chains. Humungouaur charges at Eon, swinging his arms at him. Eon raises a time shield, which shatters immediately. He fires another time ray at Humungousaur. Humungousaur dodges the ray and goes to punch Eon, who wields another shield. Humungousaur destroys the shield and punches Eon, crushing him. He then looks at his fist, fining no acutal blood and no crushed bones Eon teleports behind Humungousaur. Eon: You missed. Humungousaur turns around and charges at Eon. Eon opens a portal and a creature like the one that interrupted Eon in the flashback comes out, charging at Humungousaur. Humungousaur catches it and throws it at a tree. The tree is destroyed. Eon: No, no, no. Time beasts can't be beaten like that. They are a gift from a friend of mine. I have seven. But one is deadly enough. The time beast jumps out of the tree and leaps up, holding on Humungousaur's head. It bites into his head. Humungousaur pulls it off and punches it. It clungs at Humungousaur and bites into his tail. It charges a time ball. Humungousaur jumps in pain. He smacks his Omnitrix symbol, transforming into Bloxx. Bloxx: Bloxx!! Bloxx morphes into a Catapult and catapult the Time Beast away. Bloxx reverts to his ORiginal shape. Bloxx: Haha! Whatcha gonna do now, tough guy? Eon: It's something I haven't done in years. Eon takes off his left glove and rolls his sleeve, revealing a non-recallibrated Omnitrix. Bloxx: You kept that for all that time? Eon: I may not have unlocked half of your aliens, but I still have mine. Eon brings up the dial and smacks it down, transforming into a new alien. He has a humanoid look. He has an almost flat elliptic-shaped head with two components on both sides, a short neck and a body covered in black metal armor and lime-green spots all over him that glow. He has large legs. Alien: Launchviper!!! Bloxx: Woah, who's this guy? Launchviper shoots missiles from his knee. Bloxx attempts to dodge, but the missile heat-seeks him and hits him, shattering him. Bloxx regenerates and hits his Omnitrix symbol, transforming into Diamondhead. Launchviper shoots more missiles at Diamondhead, who brings up a Diamond shield for defense. He then jumps above the shield. Diamondhead fires Diamond shards at Launchviper's eyes. Launchviper runs out of the way then kicks Diamondhead with his knee, sending him flying at the Diamonds, breaking them. Diamondhead: Ouch. I need another guy. Diamondhead smacks down his Omnitrix symbol, transforming into Big Chill. Big Chill: Good enough! Big Chill takes to the air and fires a freezing ray at LAunchviper, who dodges easily. Launchviper leaps up and kicks Big Chill out of the air. Big Chill falls back to the ground. Launchviper shoots another missile at Big Chill, forcing him to revert to human out cold. Launchviper: Now is the time. Launchviper times out. He puts his hands on Ben's head. Paradox: Eon! Eon: Paradox! Once I kill this Ben, you're next!! I want you to watch this moment! Paradox: Actually, I have seen this future. If you wish to absorb him, then, not on my watch. Eon: What are you going to do, Coward? Bore me to death?? Paradox: No, for once, I will fight you. Eon: Oooh. I was waiting for this moment. Paradox holds his hands together and fires a blue time ray at Eon. Eon counters with his own purple time ray. Paradox keeps firing from one hand, while Eon struggles with both hands. Eon: You've never been so powerful! Paradox: My skills are a little rusty. Yet I can still beat you, Eon. Paradox takes out his stop watch with his other hand. Paradox: Oh, look at the time. It's the time where I use my other hand. Paradox puts his stop watch in his pocket and focuses his time rays with the other hand. Paradox's time ray eats through Eon's, eventually hitting him and making him disappear. Paradox: Good ridance. Paradox undusts himself. Ben: Paradox? Paradox turns around to find Ben has gotten up. Ben: You fought Eon! Paradox: Don't worry, I haven't killed him, I just teleported him away. He willwill be back. But don't push your luck, I won't help you everytime a powerful Villain nearly kills you. Now, I must be off. Ben: But, George- Paradox: Oh, I was not called with my real name for years. Ever since Eon gone rogue 3 years ago in an Alternate Timeline, or 1,000 years ago in my life... Paradox teleports away. Ben: You haven't told me about- He left. Ben wipes the blood drawing out of his mouth and transforms into XLR8. XLR8: Gotta Appologize to Rook! XLR8 dashes off. End! Or is it? Character *Main Timeline Ben Tennyson (OV 16-year-old and UA 16-year-old) *Rook *Ester *Alternate Timeline Gwen Tennyson (13-year-old, deceased) *Proffessor Paradox Villains *Alternate Timeline Ben Tennyson, a.k.a. False Eon (10-year-old, 13-year-old and Adult; main villain) *True Eon *Time Beasts Aliens Used By 10-year-old Alternate Ben (Eon) *Heatblast (first re-appearance) *Upchuck (first re-appearance) *XLR8 (first re-appearance) By 13-year-old Alternate Ben (Eon) *Way Big (first re-appearance) By UA 16-year-old Main Timeline Ben *Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Clockwork (first re-appearance) By OV 16-year-old Main Timeline Ben *Heatblast *Rath (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Bloxx (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) *Big Chill (first re-appearance) *XLR8 By Adult Alternate Ben (Eon) *Launchviper (first appearance) Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. * Trivia *The Eon from RAT is revealed to be different than the Eon in UA and OV. The Eon from UA and OV is Ben Tennyson from RAT gone rogue. This entire movie talks about how he became Eon, and connect the dots between all of his appearances. *The three appearances of Eon are mentioned: **RAT is revealed to have occured in an Alternate Universe. **Ben 10,000 Returns is revealed to never have happened. **Ben Again is revealed to have occured AFTER the movie in Chronological Order. *Launchviper is burrowed from Nick. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Stand-Alone Category:Ahmad15